Natural Philosphy
Since the Renaissance, there has been a push towards the development of secular magics, which can be learned only through extensive reading and scientific experiment. Depending on what you study, there are three different kinds of magic you can learn. This means, of course, you must be constantly hunting down books or scientific tools and using them to gain levels. You must have a Literacy of at least +5 to use Secular Magic. An extensive investigation into the sciences (chemistry, astrology, etc.) will help you learn the magic of Natural Philosophy. You will have to look for things to experiment on throughout the game, and bring them back to a laboratory for testing regularly. Once you have completed a successful experiment, you will receive +1 Prowess points. However, what will be the most useful to you are magnets: you can create a magnet for any substance, simply by binding a sample of it to powdered iron (iron is easily purchased or found, and if you have +1 strength and a rock, you can powder it) and running an electrical current through it. Add +1 Perception for each level gained, and +2 Arcane Knowledge/+2 Technology for every five levels gained. The History of Natural Philosophy While secular magic is relatively new, Natural Philosophy is the oldest. Having come into practice first in Ancient Grecca, the Philosophers later came back into fashion once the Cult of the Saints faded from the fore of religious magics. Natural Philosophy and the Elements As this philosophy relies so heavily on the Natural Philosophy's Special Attacks Wave of Distortion (requires +32 technology) Using either magnets or a portable electrical device, you send a wave of either electricity (which does D6 plus 5 damage to any adjacent targets directly exposed to you), or magnetism, which lowers the defenses of all enemies by half for the next three turns. At level 8, if you have an electromagnet, you can do both at once with an electromagnetic pulse. Detect Base Particles (requires +30 perception) If the enemy has in on on him any substance you have created a magnet for, you can use it against that enemy for 2 D6 plus 4 damage. Astral Motion (requires +28 literacy) Roll 2D8 and, using your knowledge of astronomy in relation to individual star charts, you lower the defenses of one target. Magnetic Field (requires +30 arcane knowledge) Using pure iron magnets previously set up around the field of battle, any object or enemy you wish can be lifted in the air for two turns, lowering all of their defenses and removing their ability to attack. Mineral Lift (requires +28 strength) Roll a D20 to determine how well you can raise minerals in the earth to either crush or hold immobile up to two targets. Abilities and Attakcing Use this as a guide to determine what dice are needed at what level to perform experiments that can either help your party towards its goal or create materials you and your teammates can attack with: Levels 3-5 you can work with and carry powders, rolling a D6 to determine how well it works. Levels 6-9 you can work with and carry powders and liquids, rolling two D6 to determine how well they work. Levels 10&11 you can conduct experiments outside a laboratory, but must skip a turn to create a weapon, using two D6s to determine effectiveness. Levels 12-14 you can conduct experiments outside a laboratory without needing to skip a turn, using a D20 to determine effectiveness. Level 15 you can deconstruct all matter down to its base particles and reconstruct it into anything desired. Category:Magic Category:Science